


Twenty-six steps

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una semplice storia d'amore in ventisei passi pieni di affetto, tenerezza e paranoia.<br/>[26 drabble quante le lettere dell'alfabeto]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-six steps

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it il 09-08-2009.

« **A** ndiamo a vedere James, su!» gli disse Harry prendendolo in braccio.

«Perché piangi, però?» aveva domandato di rimando. «Se sei felice, perché piangi?»  
Harry aveva riso portandolo verso la nursery, quasi saltellando.  
«Teddy, alle volte si può essere talmente felici da aver voglia di piangere!» aveva sospirato fermandosi e scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Erano davanti ad una grande finestra che dava su una saletta, dentro c’erano tante culle quanti neonati strillanti.  
«Ecco, quello là che non piange è James!» glielo indicò.  
Teddy aveva schiacciato il faccino e le manine paffute sul vetro, e per la prima volta l’aveva guardato.  
  
« **B** acino!» aveva cantilenato nonna Molly. «Su, dai un bacino al piccolo James!» e Teddy l’aveva fatto, perché non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti: cosa fare quando una donna che dispensa abbracci soffocanti e insiste col farsi chiamare “nonna” ti chiede di fare qualcosa? Bisogna obbedirle e basta, o quanto meno far finta di farlo.  
Erano ancora in ospedale e Teddy guardò per la seconda volta James, questa volta corrucciato. Quel bambino aveva mandato zia Ginny all’ospedale, aveva fatto piangere Harry e l’aveva costretto a distribuire baci: neanche il tempo di venire al mondo e già faceva danni. Cos’altro avrebbe fatto, poi?  
  
« **C** osa c’è?» gli chiese sbuffando mentre colorava un disegno, seduto a terra.  
James gli si avvicinò gattonando, lo guardò con gli occhioni sgranati e indicò prima un pennarello e poi i suoi capelli.  
«Ah, sì» fece distrattamente, cambiando il colore dei capelli per renderlo uguale a quello del pennarello. «Sono un Metamorfomagus come lo era la mia mamma, posso cambiare i miei colori». James gli fece capire che voleva che cambiasse anche i suoi. «No, non posso farlo su di te! Però, se ti diverte, posso continuare a farlo su di me». I suoi occhi cambiarono colore, e James rise.  
  
 **D** over lasciare per la prima volta quell’assurdo ambiente familiare lo stava rendendo triste.  
Alle volte era difficile spiegare agli altri bambini il legame che aveva con quell’orda di zii e cugini, e i Weasley erano troppo chiassosi, però erano la sua famiglia e a Hogwarts ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza.  
James si sedette accanto a lui sullo scalino all’ingresso, guardando con lui il tramonto.  
«Quando tornerai?»  
«A Natale».  
«Mi scriverai?»  
Teddy rise a quella domanda.  
«Ma se non sai leggere!»  
«Le farò leggere alla mamma» ribatté annuendo con veemenza.  
Sospirò: almeno uno dei Potter sarebbe stato con lui, in qualche modo.  
  
« **È** strano che tu non sia stato Smistato a Grifondoro» gli disse Victoire, sedendosi accanto a lui in biblioteca e strappandogli dalle mani la nuova lettera di James; lo guardò sorridendo ironicamente e sventagliandosi col foglio. Esasperato, provò a riappropriarsi della lettera.  
«Non è continuando ad infastidirmi che otterrai il posto a Corvonero che secondo te doveva essere tuo».  
«Ma cos’avete da dirvi sempre tu e mio cugino?!» s’incuriosì. «Quella piccola peste ti sta sempre appiccicata addosso!»  
«Non credo siano fatti tuoi» allontanò la lettera da lei.  
«Dici?» lo fissò maliziosamente, e la sua testa si riempì di dubbi.  
  
 **F** orse era vero che le lettere di James erano anche fatti di Victoire, si ritrovò irrazionalmente a pensare con la bocca contro quella di lei sotto un albero del parco di Hogwarts. Quel bambino gli girava sempre intorno e l’anno prossimo sarebbe stato ammesso a Hogwarts: dovevano far in modo che non li sorprendesse insieme, o l’avrebbe presa malissimo. James era molto possessivo con i suoi giocattoli, e fra i suoi giocattoli preferiti c’era anche lui, lo sapeva. Si sarebbe sentito tradito nel vederlo così legato a Victoire, gli avrebbe strepitato qualcosa contro e avrebbe finito col stare male anche lui.  
  
 **G** rifondoro aveva accolto James: guardarlo sorridere felice dal tavolo dei Corvonero gli riempì il cuore di tenerezza e nostalgia allo stesso tempo.  
Si chiese quante volte avrebbe dovuto riprenderlo come prefetto, quanti guai avrebbe combinato con tutta la banda dei cugini Weasley e quante volte l’avrebbe tirato per la manica per convincerlo a fare qualcosa.  
Quella che doveva essere la sua famiglia era tutta al tavolo dei Grifondoro; li osservò pensando, non per la prima volta, che c’era una linea di confine fra lui e loro, e si chiese quando sarebbe diventata così marcata da essere inevitabile una rottura.  
  
 **H** ogwarts e il suo parco avrebbero custodito per sempre i segreti della sua adolescenza, pensava a questo seduto sotto un albero mentre dava il suo personale addio agli anni di scuola.  
«Mi mancherai l’anno prossimo!» si lamentò James, sedendosi a fianco a lui. Non l’aveva nemmeno sentito arrivare, aveva la pessima abitudine di scivolargli accanto senza preavviso.  
«Non credo che i miei nervi sentiranno la tua mancanza, sai?» inarcò un sopracciglio fissandolo sarcasticamente.  
«Ma se ti allieto le giornate!» protestò incrociando le braccia al petto. Teddy scosse la testa ridendo, gli scompigliò i capelli.  
«Sì» sospirò, «mi mancherai anche tu».  
  
 **I** niziare a vivere da solo e contemporaneamente cominciare l’addestramento per diventare un Auror non fu facile. Più volte, a fine giornata, si ritrovava a sdraiarsi sul letto come una stella marina, fissando il soffitto con aria assente.  
Sua nonna gli scriveva tre volte al giorno per sapere se mangiasse; Harry gli scriveva due volte al giorno per ricordargli tutto; Victoire gli scriveva tutti i giorni per dirgli di tenere duro.  
James gli scriveva una volta alla settimana per ricordargli puntualmente quanto fosse idiota, secchione e noioso. Rise al pensiero portandosi un braccio sugli occhi: sì, sarebbe stato sempre con lui.  
  
 **J** ames aveva sorpreso lui e Victoire a baciarsi al Binario 9 e ¾. Sapeva che da quel momento in poi niente sarebbe stato uguale.  
Per ora il ragazzino non aveva fatto altro che prenderli in giro additandoli di continuo, ma sentiva che quello non era altro che il suo modo per mostrargli il suo risentimento: metterlo in imbarazzo.  
James non capiva che i loro sei anni di differenza cominciavano a sentirsi sempre di più, che era come se parlassero due lingue diverse e che… non avrebbero mai potuto continuare a condividere tutto.  
Lui stava diventando un adulto, James non ancora.  
  
 **K** O contro il pavimento dell’ingresso di casa Potter, fissava a testa in giù il ghigno che era stampato sul viso di James: gli aveva fatto uno sgambetto. _Perché?_  
Quello stupido ragazzino ultimamente non faceva che una cosa idiota dopo l’altra, e lui era la sua vittima preferita. _Lui era sempre stato la sua vittima preferita_.  
In quegli ultimi tempi, però, c’erano troppi perché: James aveva quindici anni e lo trattava come se fosse stato un boccino d’oro. C’era qualcosa di inquietante e piacevole allo stesso tempo in ciò.  
 _Perché?_  
«Bentornato a casa, Ted!» gli disse, e in quel “bentornato” ci credette davvero.  
  
 ** _L_** _entiggini_ , tutti i Potter e tutti i Weasley erano dotati di lentiggini. Pensava che anche quello fosse un tratto che li dividesse, visto che lui non ne aveva.  
Victoire aveva le lentiggini sulle guance, James le aveva sul naso, invece: le stava fissando in quel momento che l’aiutava a fare i compiti per le vacanze.  
Quando qualcosa l’infastidiva lui arricciava il naso e le lentiggini si notavano di più, spingendo Teddy all’impellente bisogno di scompigliargli i capelli neri.  
«Che c’è?» gli domandò James, alzando lo sguardo, sorpreso.  
Teddy sorrise picchiettandogli un dito sulla fronte.  
«Niente!» mentì, preoccupato perché adesso _capiva_.  
  
 **M** ormorando imprecazioni contro la pigrizia di James, bussò contro lo stipite della sua porta per dirgli di sbrigarsi a scendere a cena. Non ottenendo riposta, e stanco di sentire zia Ginny richiamarlo, entrò nella stanza senza avere il permesso.  
Non c’era nessuno. Si avvicinò distrattamente alla scrivania, c’erano dei fogli sparpagliati sopra, il problema fu che c’era anche il suo nome sparpagliato sopra, _ovunque_.  
 _Ted_ , aveva scritto _Ted_ dappertutto, e ogni _Ted_ fu un pugno allo stomaco.  
Lui era l’unico a non chiamarlo _Teddy_ , il “loro” Teddy.  
«James, _perché?_ » sussurrò, senza pretendere una risposta, anche perché non avrebbe voluto sentirla.  
  
 **N** on era più il caso di girarci intorno, ormai, se non altro perché Victoire era una ragazza intelligente e non meritava un fidanzato che pensasse ad un altro. Lei non l’aveva nemmeno guardato in faccia, l’aveva ascoltato con le braccia strette al petto, tirando su col naso di tanto in tanto.  
«È per _lui_ , vero?»  
«Victoire, io…» ma lei scosse la testa ridendo di se stessa.  
«Avrei dovuto capirlo fin dall’inizio, fin dalle lettere… non avrei mai potuto vincere contro di lui. Spero almeno che tu la smetta di mentirgli al più presto».  
No, avrebbe ancora continuato a mentirgli.  
  
« **O** ppure potresti fare così!» gli suggerì James, tracciando delle linee su una pergamena. «Mettendo il divano qui, guadagnerai spazio per mettere davanti al televisore Babbano un tavolino! Potremmo metterci sopra le bottiglie di birra durante la visione di un film!»  
«James non capisco perché diamine sei qui, a casa mia, ad ordinarmi dove mettere il divano, e non capisco nemmeno perché tu stia parlando di alcolici: sei minorenne».  
«Non ancora per molto!» lo corresse con finta aria innocente.  
Già, presto avrebbe compiuto diciassette anni e una voce, dentro la sua testa, gli stava urlando che non avrebbe avuto più scuse.  
  
 **P** arlare non era mai stato il suo forte, quella era un’abilità di James, ovviamente se si trattava di farlo a vanvera. Lui, in cambio, sapeva dare un nome ai suoi sentimenti, ma non sapeva esplicitarli. James, invece, sapeva esprimere i suoi sentimenti, ma s’imbarazzava a dar loro un nome: Ted credeva che se fossero stati oggetti, James li avrebbe indicati tacitamente imbarazzato, piuttosto che nominarli.  
Il giorno dell’anniversario della morte di nonna Andromeda, lo guardava cianciare di cose inutili per distrarlo: pensò che si compensassero a vicenda, ma come avrebbe reagito se all’improvviso l’avesse fermato dicendogli due semplici parole?  
  
« **Q** uando tornerai?» gli domandò James; Ted gli stava dando le spalle per preparare la valigia.  
«Quando la missione sarà finita».  
«Stai attento. E cerca di tornare in tempo per il mio compleanno!» brontolò.  
Ted abbozzò un sorriso, senza guardarlo. «Vedrò di esserci».  
Il mondo in quel momento era fermo, o almeno così credette. James era preoccupato, e Ted sarebbe tornato a casa _anche per lui:_ era un’affermazione enorme a cui ancora non voleva arrendersi totalmente, forse perché quello che sentiva era qualcosa di spaventosamente grande e bello.  
James _indicava_ , lui _capiva e assentiva_ , ma non se lo dicevano ad alta voce.  
  
 **R** osso era un colore che aveva sempre abbinato in ordine sparso ai Weasley, al sangue, al dolore e alle rose. Senza chiedersi perché.  
Appena rientrato dalla missione, James l’aveva letteralmente trascinato di sopra in camera sua, e chiudendo la porta gli aveva chiesto come stava, ansioso.  
Si era perso nei suoi occhi castani avvertendo il suo respiro accelerare sempre di più, e tutto era diventato rosso. Ma non c’erano i Weasley – _no, non erano la sua famiglia_ – non c’erano ferite, non c’era dolore e non c’erano rose. C’era un disperato bisogno color rosso che allontanò ancora una volta.  
  
 **S** i era sentito terribilmente geloso, quando l’aveva visto a Hogsmeade ridere e scherzare con gli altri coetanei. Loro senza dubbio conoscevano una parte di James a cui lui non aveva accesso, perché era con loro che il ragazzo condivideva tutte le cose che non faceva con lui, tutte le cose _da ragazzini._  
«Non credevo che saresti venuto!» gli aveva detto avvicinandosi a lui sorridendo.  
«Io faccio sempre quello che dico, James» aveva affermato, asciutto. Lui l’aveva fissato, perplesso.  
«Cos’hai?»  
«Niente. Dunque, adesso che sono qui come mi hai chiesto, che facciamo?»  
«Parliamo?» e la proposta lo spiazzò.  
Potevano evitarlo ancora?  
  
« **T** i amo».  
Aveva risposto così a quel “Parliamo?”: James aveva _indicato_ , lui aveva _capito_ e finalmente _definito_ tutto ad alta voce. Un passo ciascuno, come sempre.  
L’estate era alle porte; la brezza primaverile stava andando via lasciandogli in dono nuove certezze e soffiando via gli ultimi suoi dubbi.  
Sapeva che non c’era stato nemmeno un margine di errore nello slancio con cui gliel’aveva detto: guardandolo negli occhi rivide tutti i guai in cui l’aveva trascinato da quando era nato, rivide tutto quello che lo legava a lui e che avrebbe voluto rivivere cento volte ancora.  
Nessun dubbio, nessun rimpianto. Solo amore.  
  
 **U** n attimo poteva contenere miliardi di cose. Per esempio, si accorse distrattamente che in quell’attimo aveva deglutito - agitato ma deciso - aveva poggiato la mano sulla guancia di James, aveva inclinato appena la testa fissando per l’ultima volta perso le sue labbra – _così vicine_ – e l’aveva baciato per la prima volta, provando a mettere in quell’atto tutto quello che sentiva, prima che il cuore gli scoppiasse in petto.  
Non aveva mai sentito un bisogno più forte, non c’era mai stata un’esigenza più grande nella sua vita.  
Insieme potevano essere tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno. Non l’avrebbe più negato.  
  
« **V** uoi proprio diventare un Auror?»  
Erano seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro; gli stava percorrendo le braccia con le dita seguendo linee - che molto probabilmente c’erano solo nella sua testa - per tentare di calmarlo. James aveva voluto aspettare con lui la busta con i suoi M.A.G.O., e ora erano seduti dentro la cucina del suo piccolo appartamento per provare a non essere ansiosi in due.  
«Sì».  
«Perché?»  
James rise, divertito.  
«Per farti capire cosa si prova ad aspettarti!»  
Mentiva, lo sapeva benissimo: era per stare con lui condividendo gli stessi obiettivi. Ignorò la bugia e si protrasse per baciarlo sulla bocca.  
  
 **W** easley era un cognome che forse gli spettava di diritto, a furia di essere invitato ai pranzi di famiglia che nonna Molly preparava anche per i motivi più futili.  
Era vero, non faceva parte di quella famiglia, ma se non l’avessero accolto lui non avrebbe mai conosciuto James. O forse l’avrebbe conosciuto lo stesso?, si chiese, stringendogli la mano sotto il tavolo mentre gli altri si passano il purè. Sì, forse era inevitabile, l’avrebbe incontrato lo stesso in qualche modo, e ciò significava anche che adesso faceva parte _davvero_ di quella famiglia.  
In pratica, nonna Molly era inevitabile. Purtroppo.  
  
“ **X** ”  
Fissava il simbolo che copriva quel giorno sul calendario immaginando James nell’atto di tracciarlo con aria concentrata.  
«James?» lo richiamò, voltandosi appena. «Che significa questa X sul calendario?»  
«Dovrebbe essere all’incirca il giorno in cui terminerò il trasloco da te» rispose dalla cucina.  
Ted si mise una mano sulla fronte.  
«Che bisogno c’era di segnarlo?»  
«Perché così l’anno prossimo ce lo ricorderemo».  
Quella risposta lo lasciò interdetto, ma non in modo spiacevole. Sorrise.  
«E ovviamente» si affrettò ad aggiungere, sempre dalla cucina. «per darti anche modo di organizzarti per bene, visto quanto sei noioso».  
E roteò gli occhi.  
  
 **Y** era una lettera che James non voleva assolutamente vedere alla fine di un nome, lo trovava urtante. Ted aveva intuito che fosse per via del nomignolo “Teddy” con cui si ostinavano a chiamarlo gli altri.  
«Non sei un orsacchiotto di peluche!» gli disse, mentre salivano le scale con le braccia piene di scatoloni, «gli altri dovrebbero smettere di chiamarti così, è imbarazzante!»  
«A parte il fatto che non capisco per chi dei due sia imbarazzante» ribatté col fiatone, «per caso non eri tu che da piccolo mi trattavi come un peluche?»  
«E adesso come ti tratto, invece?» fece malizioso.  
  
« **Z** itto!» gli intimò, fingendosi arrabbiato mentre lui rideva.  
Non appena erano rientrati aveva chiuso la porta per poi sbatterci contro James, stringendogli i polsi.  
«Adesso vediamo come ti tratto io, _invece_ » gli sussurrò, prima di baciarlo.  
Dentro casa gli scatoloni erano aperti per metà, le loro cose erano già un po’ mischiate e nessuno dei due sapeva come avrebbero fatto a sistemare tutto.  
Del resto, James aveva sempre portato degli enormi casini nella sua vita, quello era niente a confronto.  
«Come pensi che sarà, adesso?» gli domandò James mentre lui gli baciava il collo.  
«Come sempre».  
Non poteva essere altrimenti.  
  


 


End file.
